A Companion For the Doctor
by Elly Liselle
Summary: Jack was wrong- but the Doctor could look past that when he needed someone who would never leave him. Does not take place during a certain season, but could happen at any time the Doctor was without a companion. Ignores Jack's affiliation with Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

A Companion For the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N Hello! Here is my second Doctor Who fic, _A Companion For the Doctor! _It is the first time I have written Jack- unless you count the bit of fic dabbling I did months ago. He only had a cameo, so I barely count that. Regardless, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know how he- and the Doctor- can be improved! Anything you wanna see? Let me know!

Summary: Jack was wrong- but the Doctor could look past that when he needed someone who would never leave him. Does not take place during a certain season, but could happen at any time the Doctor was without a companion. Ignores Jack's affiliation with Torchwood.

Prologue

Usually when the TARDIS landed, the Doctor would bound over to the doors and throw them open. He would then peer out, smile on his face as he bounded from the TARDIS, the doors quickly closing behind him. He sometimes would lock it and would always shove his hands deep in his pockets and head away from the TARDIS, ready to explore.

Not today.

He listened to the silence of the TARDIS before heading to her doors. Before he could even make his way around the console, the doors were drawn open, sunlight shining into the room. The Doctor peered around the console, forehead furrowing. The doors shut, immediately blocking out the light. A small chuckle escaped the Doctor and he slowly circled around the console, approaching the sudden visitor.

"You're supposed to knock, Captain." The Doctor rested his hands on the TARDIS console, leaning back.

Captain Jack Harkness strode forward, coat swirling around him. "Hey Doc."

The Doctor stood still as Jack approached. "Why are you here, Jack?"

Jack stopped a few steps from the Doctor, hands deep in his pockets. "I heard the TARDIS and wanted to see-"

"You shouldn't have come." The Doctor said softly.

Jack's voice was only slightly bitter, well covered by an aloof lightness. "Why's that?"

"Because you're wrong, Jack." The Doctor whispered.

"You left me." Jack took a step forward. "I was dead, Doctor. And then I wasn't. What happened?"

"Rose." The Doctor forced her name out, looking at Jack with sad eyes. "She came back."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Rose?"

The Doctor looked away. "She's gone now, Jack."

"...Gone?"

But the Doctor refused to elaborate. He looked back to Jack. "So why are you here?"

"I needed a Doctor." Jack stepped forward again. "Can you fix me?"

If Jack knew no better, he would say he just heard the Doctor snort. "No one can do that."

"Not even Rose?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "She... she had taken in the Time Vortex. I had to take it back."

Jack nodded once. "You redid your face."

"Ah well." One hand moved up to rest his palm against his chin. "Side effect of taking in the Time Vortex."

"So I'm wrong. That's why you left me behind." Jack tried to laugh.

"Yes. And I am so, so sorry." The Doctor's face was sincere.

"But I'm not too wrong to stay?" Jack asked hopefully.

The Doctor turned his back on Jack, fiddling with assorted buttons and levers. He circled the console, reaching the captain's chair before looking up to Jack.

"Don't you have a companion?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Then I have to stay."

"Jack, you can't travel with me."

"I won't leave you." Jack walked around the console to stand right behind the captain's chair.

The Doctor looked at Jack and wondered if the man knew of the double meaning behind his words, if that was why he had said them. "Don't you have anyone here?"

Jack shook his head. He almost spoke again, telling the Doctor about how he had spent all his time waiting for him, waiting for his Doctor to return for him, waiting for that one moment when he would hear the TARDIS and could run for it. Instead he shrugged one shoulder, casual smile turning his lips.

The Doctor sank into his chair. Jack did not have to tell him, he could read it all in his face, in his words and actions.

He could feel Jack standing right behind him, could smell a scent that had long since gone missing from the TARDIS. He had been able to smell it once, as he wandered the halls of the ship. He could, for a time, smell every companion to ever pass through the hallways. But eventually each one faded.

Only the touches on the TARDIS remained, shadows of those who had been with him. Even those eventually disappeared, leaving him alone with only memories.

The Doctor slowly nodded. "You can stay."

Brown eyes widened momentarily as he was enveloped by strong arms, wrapped in the Captain's long coat. Jack held him, burying his face in the Time Lord's hair. The Doctor sank into the warm embrace, smelling the scent he had missed so much. He could not convince himself he did not greatly enjoy the prospect of having Jack with him once more.

Jack could not let go of the skinny man, holding him to his chest possessively. "I missed you Doctor."

The Doctor disentangled himself from Jack's warm grasp. He stood and smiled. "Well, Captain, there is everywhere and every time beyond those doors. When do you want to go first?"


	2. Chapter 2

A Companion For the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N Hello again, and welcome to part two! I hope it goes even better than the first!

Thanks to SimNeko for the fave story! It makes me so happy you like it!

Thanks to Loony Dagda for the story watch! I hope you continue to enjoy!

Chapter One

"That was close!" Jack laughed as he limped into the TARDIS.

The Doctor was already circling the controls, looking up disapprovingly as Jack closed the doors. "If you could stop _flirting _with everyone we see, you wouldn't make anyone mad."

Jack shrugged as he leaned against the door. "Jealous, Doctor?"

No answer. The Doctor swung his foot onto the console, pushing a lever with one brown converse. He avoided meeting Jack's gaze as he reached further with his foot, pressing himself against the console. A small squeaky noise escaped his lips as he pushed the lever forward. He immediately pulled back, both feet firmly on the ground.

Jack only watched in silence as the Doctor stretched himself against the controls. The Captain enjoyed the sight; The Doctor pulled back and continued around the console. He hit one final button and the TARDIS began to tremble as she slipped into the Time Vortex. The Doctor reached out to grab the captain's chair but missed, arms flailing.

He headed for the floor but found himself in strong arms, ass inches from the floor. An arm wrapped around Jack's neck, other hand resting on the grille floor. He felt an arm slip beneath his knees, the other wrapping around his back. Jack stood, lifting the Doctor with him.

"You can put me down now, Jack." The Doctor looked away from Jack's gaze.

Jack gripped the Doctor closer to his chest. "I don't want to."

The Doctor sighed and remained limp in Jack's arms. He reluctantly rested his head against Jack's chest. The TARDIS stopped her shaking; Jack gave the Doctor a quick squeeze before setting his feet on the floor.

The Doctor immediately scuttled away from Jack, heading for the doors. "Doctor."

Jack called out softly, standing still next to the captain's chair. The Doctor turned back, hands on the doors.

"Jack?"

"Do we have to go outside right away?" Jack shrugged. "We could stay in here."

The man at the door hesitated. His hands slipped from the door and he nodded. He turned to fully face his companion, leaning against the doors and crossing his arms. He stood completely still, staring across the room.

"What do you want, Jack?"

Jack made his way around the console. "Who says I want anything?"

"I know that voice of yours." The Doctor replied.

Jack approached the Doctor. The Time Lord stayed still as Jack moved closer and closer. Only once the Immortal stood inches from the Doctor did he stop. Jack reached out, gentle fingers lightly running down the Doctor's arm.

How that man could make such a simple act so sensual, the Doctor did not think he would ever know.

"Jack." The Doctor said softly. "Stop."

Immediately the hand pulled back. The Doctor stood straight, one hand moving to settle on Jack's arm, just above his elbow. His forehead creased in concentration. Lips parted, ready to speak, but he could not fins the words to express himself.

"Jack..." The Doctor hesitated. "I need you to stop doing such...little motions." He swallowed and nearly did not finish speaking, but he owed it to Jack to finish his thoughts, as hard as it was. "It's becoming harder to ask you to stop."

The Doctor finally looked up to meet Jack's gaze. Jack nodded, briefly hesitating before pressing a tiny kiss to the top of the Doctor's head. He stepped back, away from the Doctor.

"Thank you, Jack."

Jack nodded mutely. He backed away, giving the Doctor room. The Time Lord turned momentarily to the doors as if contemplating whether or not he should go out and see what lay behind those doors. Instead he turned his attention back to Jack.

"But you wanted something. What would that be?" The Doctor smiled a disarming smile.

"I...It's nothing." Jack shrugged, nonchalant smile in place.

The Doctor raised one eyebrow. "Jack. Don't lie to me."

Jack sighed and turned from the Doctor. This only made the Time Lord more curious. He followed after the Immortal, barely thinking before he reached out and grabbed the man's hand.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked seriously.

Jack looked down at their entwined fingers then at the Doctor.

"It's nothing." Jack repeated.

But the Doctor refused to believe that. "The day Captain Jack Harkness doesn't want something..." he said, traces of laughter in his voice.

Jack smiled and chuckled softly. "Let's go see that world of yours."

Jack reluctantly removed his hand from the Doctor's and walked towards the TARDIS doors. The Doctor cocked his head for a moment, looking after Jack. His hand was still warm from its contact with Jack's own, he could still smell the scent that was undeniably Jack Harkness.

And as he thought of all the tiny touches Jack had been bestowing upon him, he thought he knew just what the man wanted.

"Yes. Let's go see." The Doctor smiled his usual covering-up smile and made his way towards the doors.

He pushed them open and lead Jack into the sunlight. "Allons-y."


	3. Chapter 3

A Companion For the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N Fluffy bit of chapter. I do hope you enjoy! Drop a comment if you have a moment! They make the muses hyper and eager to write!

Chapter Two

"Don't bother trying to come in." The Doctor warned. "I won't let you stay."

Jack innocently spread his arms and smiled. The Doctor pushed open the door to the bathroom, watching as Jack slipped his hands into his pockets and moved on down the hallway.

The Doctor could not help but smile as he closed the door behind himself. Jack was insistent, that was undeniable. But it was also undeniable that ever since the Doctor had gently asked him to keep it to a minimum, Jack had all but stopped.

He would not admit how much he missed it.

He cast aside his suit, reaching into the small shower and twisting the handle. Warm water trickled then splashed into the cubicle, slowly but surely filling the room with steam. The Doctor stepped into the warm spray, small smile crossing his face. He breathed deeply, eyes closed, letting the water wash over him.

Jack sat on his designated bed, trying not to think of the Doctor hiding his body away in the shower. He imagined he could hear the water falling over the Time Lord's body even as he knew that was impossible. Even the TARDIS would never allow him that small pleasure. He sighed and lay back, head resting against the pillow. He closed his eyes and could almost smell the Doctor on the sheets. Maybe the Doctor had slept there, at one point in time, but a long time ago.

The Doctor wrapped himself in a fluffy towel, shaking the water from his brown hair. It lay flat, pasted to his head. He looked into the mirror only briefly as he passed by. Months ago he had begun having a hard time looking into the reflective surface. He grabbed ahold of his carefully folded suit before leaving the bathroom, bare feet comfortable against the floor. He kept a somewhat careful eye out as he headed down the hallway to his bedroom.

Jack passed the bathroom quickly to make sure the Doctor was still in there. Hearing the water running, he moved along to the Doctor's bedroom. He ducked in quickly, going directly to the Doctor's neatly made bed. He sat on the mattress, trying not to mess them up too much.

Yes, there was the undeniable smell of the Doctor- his Doctor.

Blinking quickly, Jack took a quick glance around before hurrying back to his room.

The Doctor dropped his suit in his comfortable chair before turning to his bed. He noted the slightly rumpled indentation of the covers, going over to quickly smooth them out. He stopped, frowning then smiling.

That captain could leave his scent anywhere.

The Time Lord shook his head as he dried himself off, draping the towel over his shoulders as he began to dress.

Jack walked quickly into the bathroom. He was rarely embarrassed, rarely shy- but he could not quite believed he had gone into the Doctor's room while lacking permission. He dropped his clothing quickly onto the floor, turning on only somewhat-warm water.

He stepped in and shivered. The air outside the shower was warmer. He turned the handle slightly, trying to keep the aspect of a "cold shower."

The Doctor draped his towel over the chair ad rolled his eyes. That Harkness... He only hoped the man did not try the same trick with himself in the bed. He crawled in between the sheets, nestling in comfortably.

"Damn Harkness." The Doctor muttered good-naturedly.

The man had burst back into his life with no thought of anything but staying with him as a companion. The Doctor did not even know what Jack had been doing int he time they were apart- He was not positive he wanted to know. All he knew was that it really was none of his business. If Jack wanted to talk, he would.

If nothing else, Jack could talk.

Jack glanced around for the Doctor as he headed to his room. The TARDIS seemed to be mocking him- he first had to pass the door leading to the Doctor's room. Jack wondered if the TARDIS would only try to make him pass the same room if he turned and tried to go down a different hallway. He had already had to go through the entire wardrobe area, so much of the clothing clinging to the Time Lord's scent.

He could have laughed at himself. Nervous to pass the door of the Doctor? That was just rubbish.

Jack walked past the open door slowly, looking in only to say "Goodnight" to the dark room.

Some grand Time Agent he was, scared to pass the Doctor.

"'night, Jack." The Doctor called out as he heard the man speak.

"See you tomorrow." Jack said as he passed by.

The Doctor smiled to himself. He never thought he would see the day when Captain Jack Harkness would be embarrassed.

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A Companion For the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N And hello again! Adding in hints of plot- maybe? Just maybe? Either way, enjoy! Drop a comment if you have a moment!

Chapter Three

The Doctor was angered.

He pushed Jack into the TARDIS, barely avoiding the bullets flying after them. The Doctor leapt inside after Jack, closing the doors behind him. He stood next to the door, trying to cover the anger on his face with indifference. He succeeded- partially.

He had not planned on landing in the middle of a civil war, nor did he expect not one but both sides to think that he and Jack were spying for the opposing side. When he had tried to talk their way out of it, tried to show the soldiers that they were travelers, lost and out of their way, the soldiers decided they were done listening.

That was when the guns started firing.

Jack stood beside one of the supports, arms at his sides, hands in his pockets. "Doctor?"

The Doctor stalked towards Jack, anger still shining in his eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to keep you safe." Jack pulled his hands from his pockets, spreading his arms wide.

"You almost died, Jack." The Doctor seethed.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "'They were shooting at you! Was I supposed to stand by and watch? I would have come back a moment later! You of all people should know that!"

The Doctor stared at Jack. "Do you-no." he turned away from him. "Forget it. Let's go."

"No." Jack reached out and grabbed onto the Doctor's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"..."

"Doctor." Jack whispered. "Please."

"...It hurts, Jack." So soft Jack almost missed it.

Jack moved until he stood in front of the Doctor, staring concernedly. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor tried to disentangle himself, but Jack gripped his shoulders. "Tell me, Doctor."

"...Watching you die." The Doctor murmured. "I..."

Jack nodded encouragingly. "Mhm?"

"I remember how many I've let down. And... I've failed you again. Every time you die I've failed to protect you."

The Doctor looked at Jack's concerned face. "What if you stop coming back, Jack? What do I do then? What do you do?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but the Doctor tried to shrug him off. "I don't die for fun." Jack murmured.

"Then what do you die for?"

"To keep you safe!"

The Doctor eyed Jack. "I can protect myself."

"I..." Jack whispered. "I can't risk losing you."

The Doctor stepped back, out of Jack's grip. Jack let him go. The Doctor surged forward, reaching for Jack's side. Before the Immortal knew what the Doctor was doing, the latter stood feet away from him, Jack's pistol in his hand. Jack's hand flew his holster, now empty.

Jack could read the distaste on the Doctor's face as he held the Captain's pistol higher, cold metal caressing his flesh. Most would be unable to read the fearful hatred in the Doctor's eyes, but Jack could see. The Doctor steped back again, swallowing thickly.

"Doctor..." Jack stepped forward, but the Doctor only moved backwards.

"It scares you, Jack." The Doctor whispered.

"C'mon, stop it..."

"What would you do..." The Doctor left off, finger sliding to the trigger.

"The safety's off! Just drop it!" Jack pleaded, moving forward again, trying to reach the Doctor.

The Doctor evaded his grip. "I'll just come back in a few moments."

Jack moved forward, but the Doctor only continued to move back. "Please..."

"Do you understand yet, Jack?" The Doctor murmured.

"Every time we step out of the TARDIS this is how I see you. Can you imagine if this went off?" The Doctor continued, gaze not leaving Jack's ashen face. "You do that to me too often, Jack." His voice quietened. "And I watch the gun go off again and again."

Jack lunged forward, tearing the pistol from the Doctor's grip. The Time Lord released it, lwtting Jack throw it across the room to clatter against the floor. The Doctor was drawn into Jack's arms, buried in the greatcoat.

"Doc..." Jack whispered into the man's hair. "You didn't have to do that to yourself."

"Apparently I did." The Doctor almost cracked a weak smile.

Jack refused to let go. He clutched onto the Doctor, worried more than ever about the Time Lord in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A Companion For the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N Alright, so I was thinking of the boys going through Ten's episodes- but what do you think? Is a particular season you would like to see them start with? Do not want any of them at all? I'll still have chapters like this with them- the ones where I just come up with the shenanigans they're getting into! What do you think? Be honest! :)

Chapter Four

Jack found himself on more and more benign planets as time passed. Some were deserted, entirely devoid of life. More than once they stepped out onto soil that had not seen life for millions of years, sitting alone until the Doctor and Jack dropped in. Sometimes literally.

Occasionally they saw life, peaceful creatures that Jack could never name. The Doctor told him the name of every one, of course, but Jack could hardly remember them all. They passed travelers, always as curious about Jack and the Doctor as the Doctor was curious about them.

And when Jack did find himself in potential danger, he always found the Doctor in front of him, pushing him back. No matter how he tried to duck in front and force the Doctor back to safety, he was always thwarted and found himself dragged into the TARDIS.

The Doctor circled the console, pushing a lever here, a button there. He held on to the Captain's chair as the TARDIS shook, moving quickly through the Time Vortex. He glanced at Jack, the latter clutching onto the other side of the console, looking anywhere but at the Doctor.

When the TARDIS stopped, the Doctor turned the screen and peered at it. He smiled in satisfaction and headed directly for the door.

"Don't I get to see where we're going?" Jack smiled, motioning towards the screen.

"No." the Doctor grinned. "Just watch your step."

He stood next to door, tilting his head towards it invitingly. Jack stepped forward, curious. He pulled one door open and went to step forward, but grabbed onto the doorframe at the last moment.

The TARDIS hung inches over water. Jack squinted and peered out, trying to see land. Seeing none, no shadow or indication of anything but water, he turned his head to to see the Doctor.

The Time Lord was smiling. "Doctor..." Jack hung out slightly, looking around either side of the TARDIS.

"Water." The Doctor stepped up beside Jack. "All water. No life to use it up, so here it is."

The Doctor moved back as Jack shrugged out of his coat. He tossed it behind himself, shedding his shoes and socks just as quickly. He had discarded everything when he turned on the Doctor.

"Come on then, Doc." Jack grinned.

Jack began sliding the Doctor's coat from his shoulders. "Let's go swimming."

The Doctor carefully stepped away from Jack. "Jack..."

Jack could have sworn the Time Lord quickly rolled his eyes before sliding his coat from his arms. It was carefully thrown over one of the supports before he went to work on the rest of his clothing. Jack stepped back, deciding that watching was just as good as doing it himself.

Jack smirked as the Doctor stopped. "You missed a piece there, Doc."

The Doctor only made his way into the doorway. Jack stepped up behind him, giving him a gentle push to encourage him into the water sitting inches below the TARDIS floor. Jack's blue eyes widened as the Doctor fell forward, hands reaching to grasp at the door frame. Fingers slid across wood before he fell. Jack reached but was too late.

Brown eyes closed as he fell. For a moment it felt like flight, but then it was merely a moment of free fall. He held his breath as he sank beneath the water, going down and down and down before stopping. He reached an equilibrium, sitting still a moment before swimming for the surface.

He took a deep breath as his head surfaced. He looked for Jack, gently kicking to stay afloat. Brown eyes narrowed slightly in worry as he looked. He could see water, only water as far as the eye could see.

He frowned. Jack must be under the water- He could not hear him up in the TARDIS. He peered into her open doors, making sure, but he was not there. He began searching the water worriedly. Jack was human, he could not hold his breath long, he was going to drown-

Oh, right.

Hands gripped his thighs and he instinctively kicked out. He must have been entirely out of his mind with worry to allow something to swim up to him! But what would be on a lifeless planet?

Only Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack emerged beside him, spluttering slightly. His chest heaved as he drew in air, shaking his drenched hair from his face. He smiled at the Doctor, who felt a twinge of guilt.

"Sorry Jack." The Doctor said softly.

"I've had worse." Jack grinned. "You missed a lot."

The Doctor smiled back, a small smile. But when Jack laughed at him, splashing lukewarm water into the Doctor's face, the smile grew, the Doctor childishly splashing back.

Jack just could not stop smiling. It was good to see the Doctor smiling so openly again- ever since his stint with Jack's pistol he had appeared to Jack subdued, worried. Jack never mentioned it, but he was glad to see the Doctor acting more like himself- if a little childish.

Jack finally held his hands up in front of his face in surrender. The moment the Doctor stopped, however, Jack swam forward the few feet separating them. The Doctor bobbed slightly, staying above water, but did not make a move to head away from Jack. The immortal reached for the Doctor's hand but did not take it, merely held it in the water, inches from the Doctor's own.

The Doctor hesitated. His fingers twitched as if to take Jack's into his grasp, but in the end stayed put. Jack retracted his hand, trying to keep his smile constant.

But the Doctor saw it waver.


	6. Chapter 6

A Companion For the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N First, I want to give you all my apologies for taking so very long. I never meant to keep you guys waiting! Second. My question still stands. This is the last chapter I have to post before branching into either yes, episodes, or no, why would there be episodes? Let me know, please? :) Then I can write it and have it up.

Chapter Five

They had been so close.

The Doctor had been pushing open the door, cursing himself for slipping up, for even stepping outside the TARDIS doors. He really should have known better. Hadn't he and Jack already stepped into so many revolutions, so many civil wars? Every one ended poorly, the relationship between the two of them strained for a time.

He had been doing so well, keeping Jack away from all of this. He must have gotten the time wrong- this planet was supposed to have been vacated after a devastating revolution shook the government to the ground. Instead he had taken Jack into the heart of its bloodiest time period!

"Any time, Doctor." Jack tried not to sound worried.

The Doctor could hear the pounding footsteps of creatures three times their own size, racing towards them with every passing second. He fumbled with his key in his haste, rushing to slip it onto the TARDIS door. He pushed open the door as he heard the angry war cry of their pursuers. He began to step in when he felt a heavy weight against his back.

He turned his head as he entered the TARDIS, Jack leaning against him, breath thick. Jack pushed the door shut before collapsing to the floor.

"Laser." Jack smiled weakly up at the Doctor.

The Doctor fell to his knees next to Jack, brown eyes wide and sorrowful. He wiped away cold sweat from Jack's forehead.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered.

Jack tried to scoff but winced in pain. "Just... just be here when I wake up, okay?"

The Doctor nodded. He said no more, drawing Jack into his arms as the man's breathing slowed. He felt as Jack fell limp, last breath leaving in a single sigh. The Doctor rested his chin in Jack's hair, trying to remind himself Jack would be back, it would be okay.

But he should have been able to save him.

He sighed, brown eyes closing as he waited. Jack was still warm, unmoving. The Doctor clutched him tighter, drawing him to his chest.

When Jack took his first deep gasp, the Doctor's eyes flew open. His hands tightened their grip on Jack's coat, refusing to let the man go far. Jack's hands grabbed the Doctor's arms, clutching onto brown fabric. Jack's breathing slowly- too slowly for the Doctor's liking- returned to normal. The Doctor stared down at the man in his arms.

The Doctor buried his face in Jack's hair. "It's okay Doc." Jack whispered.

Jack leaned his head back to stare up at the Doctor. "It's okay." he said again quietly.

He sat completely still as slightly trembling lips pressed themselves to his forehead. The Doctor rested his cheek against the top of Jack's head, still holding Jack to him.

"Don't you do that again."

"Yes sir." Jack smiled weakly.

Jack sat up, disentangling himself. The Doctor reluctantly let go, standing alongside the Captain.

The Doctor immediately headed for the controls- he was taking Jack away from there. He glanced at the screen, watching as the door of the TARDIS was beat upon, Jack's killer surely among them. He turned it away and quickly began playing with his levers.

Jack stood back and watched. He could still see worry etched into the lines of the Doctor's face. He caught the Doctor glancing up at him discretely as he circled the console more quickly than usual.

The Captain clutched onto the support as the TARDIS trembled. He watched the worry slowly leave the Doctor's face as they moved away from the bloody planet and closer to their new destination.

When the TARDIS had stopped shaking, Jack released the support. He looked to the Doctor, wary to go out the door first when the Doctor was in such a mood. Every time they found trouble, the Doctor went through a period where he carefully scouted outside before allowing Jack out.

Jack wondered if the Doctor was like this for every companion.

The Doctor looked at his monitor and seemed to deem it safe. He strode up to the doors and opened one, stepping out momentarily. Jack waited for the Doctor's return before approaching the doors.

"You'll like it here." The Doctor sounded positive.

Jack looked outside and smiled.

"London?" Jack looked to the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged. "Go ahead."

Jack walked out, but the Doctor stayed inside. He leaned against the wall, giving Jack time on his own. If Jack were anything like him, he felt an attachment to Earth and to this city. The Doctor could not explain it and knew he probably would never be able to, but he did not mind.

He wanted Jack to have a chance to leave, should Jack not want to continue roaming a dangerous universe.

"Bit too safe, isn't it Doc?" Jack asked teasingly as he walked back in.

The Doctor smiled.

Jack shook his head as he looked at the Doctor. He knew why the Time Lord had chosen London. He also knew there was no way he was ever going to leave this man.

The Doctor appeared to be in a much better mood as he moved around the control room, the usual spring back in his step. Jack smiled and grabbed on.


	7. Chapter 7

A Companion For the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N I am so very sorry for the lack of updates! My muses completely abandoned me for a while. It also appears that I have more time while away at school to write than I do at home! Can anynoe explain that?

Please enjoy and review! Watch out for the fluff!

Jack was bored.

It was not the normal "I have nothing to do" bored. It was more the "My companion locked me into the library without a word" bored. Perhaps it would have been okay had it been a manner of minutes since the Doctor had given him that little smile and shut the door. But no. Jack checked the time again. It had been two hours.

He lounged in the chair the TARDIS had thoughtfully provided, staring meditatively into the swimming pool, wondering why anyone would have the pool in the library. Were the Doctor's book unable to soak or ruin? Jack thought briefly of testing it, but did not want to risk ruining one of the Time Lord's precious books.

Jack was bored and without a clue as to why.

He started suddenly as the door opened. The Doctor peeked his head in with a slightly abashed smile before entering completely. Jack stood, but did not approach. They stood there a moment, wordless, before Jack broke the silence.

"So, finish whatever it was you didn't need me for?"

The Doctor looked down to hide his face, but Jack thought he saw a smile twisting the other's lips. "I'm done."

"Come on." The Doctor was suddenly impatient, taking Jack's hand and pulling him out of the library.

When Jack had gone in, the library led directly to the console room. Now he stepped into the kitchen. Eyes widened drastically as he took everything in.

The Doctor stood to the side, hand rubbing the back of his neck. 'I tried to do it as close to Earth style as I could."

Jack grinned. On the table sat a prettily decorated cake, flaming candles nearly covering the top. Jack knew if he counted them there would be the perfect number. A single TADIS-blue balloon floated, tied to the chair that was Jack's.

"Doc..." Jack looked to the slightly blushing Doctor, smile unable to leave his face.

The Doctor began his nervous rambling. "I wasn't sure what kind you would want- it's not like you've _told_ me, but I figured yellow was safe, but if you'd prefer something-"

"Doctor." Jack strode up to the man in question and caught his chin in one hand. "It's perfect."

"Well I don't know about that.." The Doctor began again.

Jack rolled his eyes but the Doctor did not stop explaining himself. If anything, he spoke more quickly.

So Jack kissed him.

It was small, quick, just enough to quiet the babbling Time Lord. Jack stepped back, turning towards the table. He sat in his chair before looking back at the Doctor. "Are you going to have some?"

The Doctor blinked and immediately moved to his seat. "Of course."

Jack concentrated a moment before blowing out the candles. It only took two breaths.

"Did you..." the Doctor thought for a moment. "Oh, what is it... Oh! Did you make a wish?"

Jack did not say a thing, but the smile he gave the Doctor answered his question perfectly.

The Doctor warily handed Jack a knife. "Here. If you can avoid the candles."

The Time Lord watched as Jack picked out each candle, licking the icing off of the bottoms. Jack offered one to the Doctor; He declined. Jack merely shrugged and continued.

By the time he was done, there was hardly any icing on the cake. He cut it carefully, trying to find the least torn-apart piece to give to the Doctor. He decided the smile on the Doctor's face at that moment was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. He couldn't look away from it as they ate, the Doctor with small bites, Jack with large, gulping ones.

The kitchen was silent, but it was perfect.

Until the Doctor spoke, at least. "I..wasn't sure what to get for you."

Jack gave him an incredulous look. "Doctor! I have everything I need right here."

When the Doctor merely looked at him, Jack rolled his eyes and stood. He circled the table before bending down and placing a chaste kiss on the Doctor's lips.

"Everything."

Jack had had quite a few birthdays, both on Earth and off of it, but this one had to be his favorite.


	8. Chapter 8

A Companion For the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N Hello again! I had a week away from family last week, soI had some itme to write. Band started though- that is sucks up time like nothing else. On top of that, I actually have some schoolwork that needs done. Calculus and I are not getting along well.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eight

Jack looked back questioningly at the Doctor, The Time Lord stretched out in his captain's chair and nodded. A smile crept across Jack's face as he turned back to the controls. Fingers danced from a button to a lever then back before pressing firmly. He reached across the console to press a tiny lever.

The Doctror appeared languid and calm, but he carefully watched Jack's every move, tensed and ready to jump up in case of anything. He relaxed only slightly when Jack fell into an easy rhythm of pressing buttons and pushing levers.

After what seemed like forever- the Doctor counted two-hundred and fifry-three point six seconds- Jack lowered his arms to his sides and turned triumphantly to the Doctor. The Doctor delicately raised one eyebrow as Jack reached for his hand. Time Lord grasped Immortal's hand and stood.

"And where has the Capotain taken us?" The Doctor asked, smiling.

Jack's smile nearly shattered. "A little forgotten planet. My people." _The Agency_ "forgot its name so many years ago."

Now the Doctor was good and intrigued. He took charge, leading the way to the door. He gripped Jack's hand, pulling the man along behind him. Both grabbed their coats on their way out the door, hands seperating for only a moment to slide into fabric. Jack's hand sought out the Doctor's again and held tightly. Together they stepped out into darkness.

The Doctor blinked and looked around. Light from inside the TARDIS shone on the boulders upon which they stood. He heard the loud roar of a waterfall from all directions and turned his head curiously. Water ate all the light, swallowing it into darkness.

"My people didn't forget." The Dotor said quietly.

"What is its name?"

Bt the Doctor refused to say.

He merely stepped forward, peering into the darkness. The rock they stood on was surrounded entirely by falling water- spray hit their faces, cold drolpets reminding them of the danger a few steps in front of them. The Doctor stared into what looked like nothing, unmoving as Jack took his place by his side.

"The inhabitants died long before your time." The Doctow whispered.

"But not before yours." Jack looked to him.

The Doctor met his gaze." But not before mine." He agreed.

"There wer a million species, all living peacefully. Most of them were aquatic..." The Doctor looked around once. "All over the planet are oases like this. Once they were coverde in plant life- it was the perfect spot until their star disappeared. After the plants thrived came everything else...Oh, Jack!" The Doctor looked to Jack, eyes shining. "You would only see them if they wanted you to, but they always wanted to show off their shine. Tiny little creatures, so proud of the beauty they all shared..."

Jack gripped the Doctor's hand tightly. He had no words to say; Even if he did, nothing could force its way past the lump in his throat. So instead he twisted his fingers through the Doctor's and held him tight.

"Why here, Jack?" The Doctor did not look over. "Your first time flying...why here?"

"It reminded me of you." Jack confessed.

"I am hardly a planet."

Jack shook his head. "It's so lonely. Impressive asnd gorgeous but so alone."

"But not anymore." Jack leaned to whisper in the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor reluctantly loosened his grip as Jack slipped his hand away. The Time Lord stood still as Jack's arm wrapped around his waist. Fingers rested comfortably on his hip.

Jack rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder. "That's why here."

The Doctor did not think, only acted, snaking a brown-clad arm around Jack's waist, mimicking the Captain's position.

Jack smiled. Emboldened, he raised his head the smallest bit to press the tiniest of kisses tot he Doctor's cheek. He rested his head back down, tornbetween a smile at his actions and a frown at the potential consequences.

"Jack..." the Doctor sighed quietly.

"I know." Jack whispered.

Neither said a word. The Doctor did not ask Jack to move, so the Captain stayed put. They listened to the waterfall, the sound surrounding them entirely.

"Back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said softly.

Jack's arm fell away. A moment and a quick, almost-not-there squeeze later, the Doctor did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

A Companion for the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N This chapter does not stand alone. Although many of the previous chapters stood alone, this one will be continued in the next!

"Can we _please _go somewhere fun?"

The Doctor looked indignantly from his tinkering at the kitchen table. Jack had tried to figure out just what the Doctor had been spending so much time on, but even for a fifty-first century Time Agent it was impossible. He could not even put a name to it.

"How is this not fun?" He gestured to the metallic- looking device in his hands.

Jack's eyebrows rose. "I was thinking of leaving the TARDIS."

The Doctor did not miss a beat. "Are you tired of me, Captain?"

The look on Jack's face in response to the teasing was enough to sober the Doctor. "I didn't mean it, Jack."

"Can we?" Jack asked, slightly more meekly.

"Where are you thinking?" the Doctor continued tinkering, sonic screwdriver in hand.

"I didn't have anywhere in particular, but..." Jack smiled and spoke quietly.

The Doctor listened closely as Jack whispered in his ear. A small frown crossed his lips but turned to a smile when Jack pulled away and looked for a reaction.

"Okay." The Doctor stood and made his way to the control room.

Jack followed with a spring in his step.

He stood back and watched as the Time Lord circled the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons. A grin crept across his face as he watched the Doctor work. He loved this more than almost anything, watching the Doctor work his TARDIS.

A small shake then nothing.

"Here you are, Captain." The Doctor flashed a smile at Jack.

Jack waited for the Doctor to go to the door, but the latter stood still with an expectant look on his face. Taking the hint, Jack went to open the TARDIS doors.

He looked around in confusion. The TARDIS was in what looked to be a decrepit alleyway. The Doctor ushered him out and Jack trusted him.

"This way."

Jack followed the Doctor down the alley and into busy streets. They looked different than anything Jack had seen before- it took him a moment to realize it was because the "streets" were raised and made of a material he could not identify. The closest thing he could liken it to was opal. Colorful creatures bustled back and forth, never seeming to meet the ground.

The Doctor stepped up onto the street and Jack followed. The walked slowly through the throngs of creatures, Jack noticing only the rare humanoid. As he looked closer at the colorful creatures he thought he saw fine feathers, like down. He wondered if it would be as soft.

"Come on."

Jack wondered briefly if the Doctor had actually read his mind or made an excellent guess. It could have been either option.

"In here."

The Doctor opened a round door and invited Jack in first. Jack looked around in wonder.

Tables sat on the floor as any Earth restaurant, but the walls were adorned with seating as well. He saw the creatures sitting at elevated tables. As he looked around he noticed one flying up into its seat.

"We can help you?"

A purple, incredibly round -Jack thought of a tall bird- creature approached them.

"Ah, yes please." the Doctor dipped his hands into his pockets. "Two."

"This way."

Jack stood still as the host looked them over. Deciding they did not look as if they could fly, the creature led them to a ground table.

"Someone will be by soon." The promise was made and the host left.

They sat in the comfortable chairs. Jack saw a menu laying on the table and lifted it.

"Gromels?" He questioned.

"Their currency." the Doctor explained.

"Ah." Jack looked around. "Y'know, this isn't quite what I expected."

"You asked for my favorite restaurant, Jack. What did you expect?"

The Doctor smiled as Jack fumbled for words. "Not this." He settled with.

The Doctor chuckled and scanned the menu. Jack did the same, trying to decipher any of the meals. The names had no English equivalent and therefore did not translate.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Jack asked casually.

He knew he would never be able to repeat the word-or _words- _that the Doctor uttered.

"Me too." Jack smiled.

The Doctor knew very well why Jack was ordering the same. "Oh good- then you can order."

Jack's smile slipped. "Do you want me to?"

"If you would." The Doctor grinned.

"Of course." Jack tried to hide his anxiety but the Doctor saw.

"Or maybe I'll just order." The Doctor mused.

Relief surged through Jack. "Whichever you want."

In the end, the Doctor ordered.


	10. Chapter 10

A Companion for the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

A/N I am so very sorry for the erratic updates! I wish I could promise more consistency, but I'm afraid I really can't. I am so sorry!

Thanks for the reviews!

"That was_ fantastic!"_

The Doctor only smiled- a sort of I-told-you-so smile- as he hung his coat over the captain's chair in the TARDIS. Jack stood slightly behind him, still gushing about their day. After the restaurant they had wandered the area, perusing the alien shops- the Doctor did so love a little shop- and watching the inhabitants bustle about their everyday lives.

_Although I did tell him so._

The Doctor turned to face Jack and slid his hands deep in his pockets. Only then did the Immortal quiet. But the Doctor could see words aching to be said etched into the man's face. A smile twisted the man's lips.

"We'll go back someday." The Doctor said with a small smile.

"We have forever."

The words were so quiet most could not have heard them. The Doctor hesitated before nodding and whispering, just as quietly. "Yes."

"Where are we going next?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked with a hazardous grin.

"Anywhere." Jack said honestly. Anywhere with the Doctor.

"Jack..." The Doctor shook his head. "You're impossible."

"So you've told me." Jack tried to pass it off as flippant, but the Doctor was learning and knew it was more than that.

Yes, Jack was impossible. But most humans would think the Doctor impossible, too. And Jack himself was a human- a terribly impossible human, but a human nonetheless. Surely that stood for something?

Jack was understandably taken aback when his arms were full of a content Time Lord, a tiny ghost of a kiss pressed to his cheek.

"The entire universe it your fingertips and you don't know where to go?" The Doctor chuckled.

Jack looked him in the eye. "Only because I know that no matter where we go it will be amazing." _As long as I have you._

He knew the Doctor would hear those thoughts. They touched, and Jack had been so very open with the Doctor already.

Yes, there was the slightly dark look crossing the Time Lord's face. The Doctor went to back away and remove himself from Jack's arms, but the man was having absolutely none of that. Long arms wrapped around the slender Time Lord, trapping him in his embrace.

"Jack." The Doctor said, almost threateningly.

"Yes?" Jack asked casually.

"Let go."

Jack dipped his head down. "I don't want to."

"I want you to, Jack." The Doctor murmured.

"No you don't." Jack said knowingly. "How long has it been, Doctor? How long since someone just held you? Since you let yourself be held?" _How long since you let yourself be loved?_

"Don't do this, Jack." the Doctor was definitely warning now, but it was all a front. And he knew Jack knew it.

"Doctor." Jack murmured. "Just once...let yourself go."

The Doctor closed his eyes. _No. Jack will tire of this life and he will leave as everyone else has left._

"I won't leave you Doctor."

_That is what everyone says. I always swear I won't grow attached and always do. Not this time. Not when I know how far I can fall._

"Doctor, please." Jack begged.

_I've seen how his fancies flit about... what happens once I give in?_

Jack finally let go. He stepped back, put off by the entire lack of response from the Doctor. Sad blue eyes looked him over once before he murmured. "I'm going to shower and go to bed."

The Doctor only nodded and sat on the captain's chair. He propped his feet on the console and looked up at the TARDIS.

When did everything go so wrong?


	11. Chapter 11

A Companion for the Doctor

Spoilers/ Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine- believe me, it would have had some changes. These boys are not mine, take it up with someone else. Spoilers? Well, if you haven't seen the end of Doctor Who Season One, then a small spoiler for Jack.

Pairing: Jack/ Tenth Doctor

Thanks for the reviews!

Jack stared at the ceiling somewhat angrily. He _hated _when someone refused to see something that was so obvious. He knew the Doctor was most definitely interested in him, at least a little bit. And Jack knew he was most definitely heads-over-heels for the Doctor.

So why wouldn't the Doctor see it?

He rolled onto his side. _Because he doesn't think he's worth it. Or because he's not used to it. Or because..._

He shook his head. Silly guesswork would get him nowhere.

_He won't believe me... but who would be believe?_

Jack stared into the darkness and thought about the companions that had once traveled with the Doctor. Who would best be able to convince the Time Lord where Jack failed?

_Martha._

If there was one woman who could sway the Doctor's mind, it was Martha Jones.

Jack smiled to himself. He always felt better with an idea- maybe a visit to Martha would not be so bad. And the Doctor surely would not have too many reasons not to go, especially if that was where Jack _really _wanted to go. How could he possibly say no?

He rolled over again. _But what if she can't convince him? Then nothing will..._

He stilled as he listened to footsteps pad softly down the hallway. They stopped outside his room only a moment before continuing on. Jack almost wanted to call out to the Doctor, to summon him in. But he caught himself, thought better of it, and stayed silent.

_I don't think it'll take much from her. She knows him._

Jack thought over their few adventures so far, thought about all those they had yet to experience. He had forever to convince the Doctor, but he was so _impatient. _Why wait when he could have it sooner?

That was it. In the morning- or when they awoke, at least- he was asking for a visit to Earth. Knowing the Doctor they would find some sort of trouble. But really, with the two of them and Martha Jones? No matter what happened they would be absolutely fine.

Jack tried not to think about all the other people who once promised themselves they would always be with the Doctor. Is that why he remained so reluctant to let Jack in? To him it could just be another empty promise, one that the Doctor knew Jack would one day break.

_But I won't. There is nothing else in this universe for me. He does not have to worry about my safety, so that is no excuse. _

Footsteps again. Jack wondered briefly if the Time Lord was pacing. But why would he pace in the hallway? Maybe he was moving possessions and needed help or something like that... none of it made sense to the Immortal.

So he slid from the bed and went to open the door. He barely caught a glimpse of the Doctor as he turned around a corner.

"Doctor?" he called.

"Oh! Jack!" The Doctor ducked his head back around the corner. "Did you need something?"

"No. Do you need help?"

The Doctor looked perplexed for a moment before he smiled. "Oh, no, no, not at all!"

"Are you sure?" Jack stepped forward.

"Quite!" The Doctor proclaimed. "I'll see you in the morning, Jack."

That was a proper dismissal if Jack ever heard one. He returned a "Goodnight" and went back into his room.

_What is he doing now?_


End file.
